Follow me home
by FrEaKyAoIFaN
Summary: Disowned and no where to go, he met a strange man who took him under his wing. Home is something he had longed for, only to have that taken away from him as well. GrimUlqui, Story Discontinued until further notice.
1. ENDING 1

**Follow me home**

-

-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach and their characters.

**Warnings:** Yaoi guy on guy action, and 100% bad grammars so beware, recommendation if you cannot stomach slash or Yaoi please do not read this story, for your stomach own good.

**Pairing**: Grimmjow/Ulquiorra

**Summary**_**:**_ Disowned and no where to go, he met a strange man with teal hair, who took him off the street and into the warmth of his home. Home is something he had longed for, only to have that taken away from him as well.

**Rating:** A definite M.

**A/N:** this idea came across my mind whilst working on _**"Stealing gold, stolen heart",**_ a ONE-SHOT story with at least three alternative endings _(including this first chapter_), so pick your choice. Also storyline is on AU, not Bleach storyline. I also believe I somehow made the character gone OC in this fic damn, but it is the best IC so far to fit this piece.

-

-

**ONE-SHOT**: _**Follow me home**_

-

-

It was cold, his feet hurt from walking around the city endlessly searching something he didn't know yet. His life didn't mean anything now than it did from the start, he was alone from the beginning and he knew that he would be alone until the end of his life.

The sky had turned dark with thick grey clouds, lightning flashes across the sullen air followed closely by booming sound of thunder. The rain had already begun to downpour heavily soaking whatever it landed on. The bright colors of the city had gone dull, drenched in additional moisture of the shower.

The rain heavily poured, as if it was crying for the sadness of the city or perhaps it was crying for the lone boy in the empty street. His black hair glittering from the rainstorm, as the strand stuck to the side of his face. His fair pale skin nearly exposed to the world to see, as the rain drenched his shirt; as it clinched to his body like a second skin.

He stood there unmoving, as he stared up into the stormy sky with his lifeless green eyes. The endless rain drop slide over his cheeks and pelted his whole being as if it would cleanse him of his sins, hitting him with their sorrows. His eyes turned their attention back to the empty streets.

The street, which became vacant as the other civilians retreated back to the security and warmth of their home. That's right, those lucky individuals still had a loving place to return to, a home which he no longer have.

Bare feet walked on the watery ground, splashing as they stepped onto puddles formed on the terrain. His feet kept on walking; he has no destination he could go. He had no where else to set out, he was a disgrace a walking pack of shame. Pocketing his hands into the now soaked jean, he walked hopelessly in the rain.

Ulquiorra Schiffer, a name labeled as a disgrace and had dishonor his family. He regretted it; he regretted it with every waking moments of his now non-existing life. What was there to live for when he had no one to please have no one to go back to, no one to love and worst of all he had no someone to return home. That light in his path before had now faded into the darkness, which already engulfed his world.

His thoughts ran back to the face of his furious father, and the disgusted look onto the beautiful feature of his mother. Ulquiorra knew they would found out eventually, he didn't expect them to catch him this soon. He fully knew about them too well, they were all of course a strictly Catholic Christians. Therefore they were sternly against homosexuals, when they found out their loving son were gay and left him a beautiful departing gift before disowning him.

Ulquiorra winced at the pain his arms and stomach were sporting. He knew he needed to bandage them up, the first thing he could thought of were the church, where he thought he could seek refuge, but oh lord no it wasn't the most brightest idea. They all knew him because he used to attend there every Sunday. Now was a different story ever since he was found out and disowned, the church grew angry at him, it wasn't like he stopped believing, it is because they now closed their doors to him and his kind. He didn't have friends, even if he did they would looked down on him. His relative would no doubt ignore his whole existence like it was a thorn in their side.

With no where else to go, no place to stay Ulquiorra took a seat under an abandoned building. Sitting under the roof on the stairs, arms tightly hugged around his slim and bruised body. Right now all Ulquiorra could wish for was he wished he was never born, born into this cruel, cruel world. He hated his disgraceful life, hoping somewhat he would suddenly die a happy death.

The rain never lit up, as if on cue it poured down even heavier. The air temperature had slightly dropped, and Ulquiorra felt cold and his body was completely numbed.

A silhouette moved closer and Ulquiorra couldn't make out who it was, his eyes blurred with weariness. The dark figure was now in front of Ulquiorra, but it was too dark it overshadowed their face. Ulquiorra chose to ignore their existence and perhaps he can die with pneumonia in peace. However a warm fabric jolted Ulquiorra out of his dizziness, his deep green eyes glances and saw the said stranger took off their coat and covered him with it. A confused look formed across his pale face, he was at lost for this sort of compassion. His eyes gaze toward the person, he could make out light blue hair with matching blue eyes, and he was wearing a suit and holding a black umbrella.

The blue hair man didn't smile at Ulquiorra, or even have any expression come close to the word sympathy. He had a scowl on his handsome feature; Ulquiorra had no idea why the man was even bothering with him. If this man was looking for a street whore then he was asking the wrong person. Ulquiorra glared at the man and took off the warm fabric and politely decline his offer. Teal brow slightly rose at the action and let out a small sigh. His hand rose up and shoved some stray strand of blue hair back. He then proceed to wrapped the warm jacket around Ulquiorra's freezing and slightly shivering form, and then put his hand in front of Ulquiorra asking him to accept his help.

Ulquiorra looked from the hand and then back to the blue hair man, unsure what to do he is after a seventeen years old teenager, and this man no doubt in mind in his twenties.

"_Come with me."_ A simple commanded left tanned lips.

The man didn't get intimidated by Ulquiorra's stare like most have, and kept his hand stretched out so Ulquiorra can take it and take it he did.

Ulquiorra placed his pale small hand onto the other's larger one. A small flicker of smile formed on his tanned face, and pulled the younger man up. The rain didn't pelt them, as the other held the black surprisingly large umbrella over their heads.

Without a word Ulquiorra followed the man wherever he took them, because Ulquiorra didn't care anymore there isn't anything care to for. The walk was silent between the two, and Ulquiorra preferred it this way. In his mind Ulquiorra already planned out what he would do, if his savior wanted to use him well he's willingly to let him if it means he get shelter for the night. There's no point in regretting right? There's no need for regret anymore, his life is good as over already.

So lost in his thoughts, the younger man failed to notice the older had led them to a large house mansion like. Using his cardkey the blue hair man opened the massive front gate; guide the other through and automatically the giant doors close behind them. Following the flat stone path they arrived at the massive twin white doors. Insert the gold skeleton key into the lock and tan hand turn the mechanism. A soft click sound and he push the golden handle down, opening one of the massive doors.

The gigantic size of the hallway astonished Ulquiorra, as he unable to peel his eyes away from the sight. So caught in the moment Ulquiorra failed to notice the older man held his smaller hand and pulled him up the stairs. The hard surface of the stairs made squishy sounds as his wet bare feet landed on them, but he chose to ignore it. A few minutes of climbing the flight of stairs, as they finally reach one of the floors the blue hair man took Ulquiorra into one of the rooms. Not really surprised since it would be the bathroom first, the man without a second thought started to strip out of his somewhat wet shirt and soon followed his white vest.

Ulquiorra quickly turned his head away, trying to look some where else than the man before him. It has proven to be rather difficult since the flash of well toned chest rip with muscles ran across his head. The said man then landed a hand onto Ulquiorra's shoulder and immediately the younger man stiffened at the contact. Green eyes refused to turn around, as he felt something pushing at his back. Dark head slowly turned around to see the blue hair man handed him a pile of clothes, indicating him to change out of his currently wet clothes.

Ulquiorra nodded politely and took the garment of the giving hand. Once the articles were taken out of his hand, the other proceeded to finish changing out of his pants. Ulquiorra silently found his breath stuck in his throat, not only the teal hair man was extremely handsome, but he was also well build he was perfect.

Hastily Ulquiorra ran to the other side of the large bathroom and quickly changed without a moment to spare. Trying his hardest to forget those images of the perfect man from his mind, but it was futile since the images already burnt into his memory.

The said perfect man came over to Ulquiorra and took his dirty clothing and dropped them into a white basket, then proceeded to take Ulquiorra's hand into his own. As he led them both into a massive room full of book and a big warm fire place, surrounded by old traditional style wooden sofas. Immediate Ulquiorra took his seating onto the large sofa for three people and sunk himself into the soft velvet. Ulquiorra had to note this man was extremely rich, therefore he would held much power over Ulquiorra, and the smaller man has no aim to get on his bad side any time soon.

Looking on his left Ulquiorra notice the other was in front of a large book shelf looking for a certain book. Ulquiorra didn't question the teal hair man's motive nor did he have any request of the man. He just wanted to stand by the sideline and watch the man with his green eyes. Didn't even realize his green eyes slowly closed and he fell into the warmth darkness of sleep that claimed him.

Even in his sleep it was not dreamless, flashing images of the event happened between him and his family replayed in front of him like an old movie. His father would call him names shameful trash, disgraceful eyesore, disgusting piece of work. They all stung deeply in his heart, it felt like his heart had died and replaced by a black hole. Overall he didn't deny it; he didn't fight back because it would only fuel the anger and hatred in those he used to loved. He was alone, alone in this deep abyss of nothingness.

Later in the next morning, Ulquiorra opened his eyes noticed that he had somehow had fallen asleep, while watching the teal hair man. The said savior, Ulquiorra turned to his right and left but no trace of the man whatsoever. Upon getting up, he became fully aware of the falling thick warm blanket that draped over his lithe form. He stood on that spot and stared speechlessly at the blanket, unable to comprehend the gesture. Or perhaps he was confused at the generous action by his savior done on him. The logic thought on his mind only comprehend that he must have shivered last night, and the kind man must have noticed this and covered his body with a warm blanket. Strangely how it sounded, even though his savior never looked anywhere near the type that showed kindness, the scowl on his face emphasis on the term. Ulquiorra didn't exactly know the answer to the man's action, but didn't want to dwell on the matter much since he has to leave soon.

Ulquiorra could take a hint when he had out welcomed his stay; however there wasn't any sort of hint with his current savior. Maybe the man didn't mind or simply didn't care, Ulquiorra didn't know. He was about to make his way out of the library when a small white piece of paper, sitting neatly on the table as if it was calling out toward him. Ulquiorra strolled toward it and taking that strip of article, Ulquiorra saw what was written on it and the message was directly for him.

_If you are wondering, I'm at work._

_You were asleep I didn't want to disturbed you._

_Please feel at home, and the maid will drop by_

_, attending her duties I have informed her about you feel free to ask of her._

The message ended there, the writing was frankly quite sloppy but the meaning was clear as day. A frown made its way toward his pale face; Ulquiorra didn't have a clue what to do or to make of his current predicament. He also noticed the teal hair man never mention anything about him or his name for the matter. That only serve right since Ulquiorra never voiced out his name either, on second thought they never really talked, they didn't even exchange words.

His mind didn't worked too well with the current facts, it unease him. No one showed kindness without wanting something back; everybody takes advantages of each other. Ulquiorra is still here for a reason, and he knew somewhere in his mind his savior will demand him something of great value later on, but what exactly Ulquiorra didn't know. It's not like Ulquiorra have anything else left to lose, probably his virginity, but he wasn't the type to give up his body and get toss out. Giving up his innocent was his first thought, because he was cold, homeless and deep in the state of depression. However now was a different story, he is well rested and his mind is back to its normal condition.

Food wasn't a big deal toward the young man, because he didn't eat much from the start he could go on without food for about a week or so, but he will need water to keep his hydration level up to normal.

Suddenly his urge to leave dissolved into nothingness, Ulquiorra retook back to the spot he slept on and covered himself with the blanket provided. He decided he would wait until the owner have returned and perhaps try to get the man to answer some of his questions.

Just sitting on that spot, leaning on the chair's arm staring blankly out the window Ulquiorra was just an empty doll. Sitting there waiting, the time ticked slowly passed by. Time, time didn't matter in his world anymore nothing ever since then; nothing could ever healed him of this deep scar.

Ulquiorra didn't know how long he had sat there staring off into space; he didn't know what time it was or how many hours had passed by, a loud ringing sound of a telephone echoed across the silence. The sound didn't faze the gazing man, then the ringing had stopped and exchange of voices was heard. Ulquiorra automatically understood the maid must have arrived and picked it up, but he chose to ignore it entirely.

A few rustle and the voices stopped. Ulquiorra paid no heed to the noises, and failed to take notice the maid had entered the library, a smile grace onto her lips. She quickly left and went into the kitchen. Unknown to Ulquiorra the maid had gone into the kitchen and made a simple Miso soup for the young man, and holding a tray in her hand.

Ulquiorra looked up and notice the maid was a few centimeters away in front of him, holding up a tray. Politely he got up and asked what she needed of him, a smiled warmly once again and pace the tray onto his lap. Confounded Ulquiorra couldn't respond immediately, shock written over his feature.

"_Go on, eat up young master."_ She smiled once again.

Ulquiorra kept his unmoving jade green eyes on her, he was wary of her, even her friendly demeanor was more than unsettling and he couldn't help it but kept thinking perhaps she spike this bowl of soup with poison or some type of drugs. However Ulquiorra didn't want to look rude by ignoring her generosity, therefore he declined the food politely. The maid was about to withdraw until his accursed stomach decided to voice out its needs, betraying his mind.

"_Master will not be happy if his guest is starving_." She giggled and persistently insisted that Ulquiorra to stomach the soup provided.

Ulquiorra looked at her warily, still not touching the bowl offered in front of him. However the maid seems to understand his insecure and trying to find any sort of way to comfort the young cautious man.

"_It is not poison, master would definitely not be happy if I mistreat his guest."_

Nodded in defeat Ulquiorra took up the silver spoon in his hand and begin to consume the simple delicacy, Ulquiorra was simply graceful and elegant even when he was eating; the maid had made no move to be leaving soon but kept her gaze at him.

Once the bowl was empty, Ulquiorra politely express his gratitude toward her. Surprisingly the maid shot up happily and took the dirty dishes back to the kitchen and right away back to Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra blinked once at strange woman, noticing carefully at her features, big grey eyes, long orange hair and two flower hair clips on both side of her hair. She never mentioned her name therefore Ulquiorra chose once again to ignore the introduction, it wasn't like he would be staying here long.

His green eyes fallen onto the ground and the air became muted. Grey eyes became conscious of the other's silent and quietly left the room to his own device. Ulquiorra was thankful to regain back his solitude and resume his gaze back out that window. It was sunny outside and the sky was opposite from the night before, now it was happy shining bright in it's radiant.

A few minutes he thought had passed by, Ulquiorra then startled awake became once more fully aware that he must somehow fallen asleep again. Glancing toward the window it was getting dark already; Ulquiorra wondered what happened to that maid or what has become of his savior. As if on cue the sound of the door opened and closed snapped him out of his trance, and a few muttered of curses soon followed.

Warily Ulquiorra made his way out of the library and on the edge of the stairs. A flash of blue hair caught his attention, and saw down the ground floor was the blue hair owner of this house. Willing himself, Ulquiorra stood there observing the man trying to learn a few things about the man. The owner held an aura of mystery around himself like an invisible blanket, and especially that bright blue hair; a very bright blue dye perhaps?

"_OI stop snooping and get down here."_

Ulquiorra blinked, he didn't' make any sound whatsoever how could he notice his presence and so easily? However he did obey the command, and made his way toward the blue hair owner. Deep oceanic orbs watched him as he made his way in front of the so said man. Both stood face to face in silent, both did not sever the silent fearing something will break in that fragile moment.

A sigh left the other's lips, and the older man made his way toward another room down the hallway. Ulquiorra wasn't sure if he should follow or stay here; moreover he wasn't sure what the man wanted him to do.

"_You coming?"_

Teal head popped out of the room opening and beckoning the younger to follow him, and follow did Ulquiorra. The other room was a large dinning hall, and pass there was an equally large kitchen, and unexpectedly spotless clean. Ulquiorra had half expected the man of his savior caliber were more of messy and things to go all over the places, oh how wrong he was. Then again supposed that maid was the person who should get all of the credit for this.

The other man offered the younger dinner and other delicious looking meals, again his stomach had a mind of its own and starts rumbling in hunger. A smile played across the older man's face and settled a few plates with large proportion of foods onto it. Ulquiorra didn't decline the offerings, but took it almost blissfully from the offering hands.

The rest of the meal was in complete silent, it wasn't bad or anything it was unpredictably comfortable. Once finished the other man took the dirty dishes intended to wash them in the sink. Ulquiorra gotten up and insisted that he helped, because he didn't like being so useless. The other made no attempt to stop Ulquiorra; both washed the dishes together in silent content.

Somehow later that night Ulquiorra found himself alone yet again, on the sofa the very spot he had slept on the first day. He became somewhat accustom to the comfy chair, it was almost too big to be a normal sofa, and every time he sat on it his weight would sunk down onto the soft fabric. Ulquiorra often found himself back wondering the same thing, why did the man save him, and bought him comfort of a home. Then again why would he a strange man Ulquiorra had no idea who brought his homeless soul into the welcoming of his home and trust Ulquiorra in the empty place, having no fear if Ulquiorra was a murderer or a thief. Pondering around the same line over and over again, until he found himself fallen asleep once more without noticing.

The next day surprisingly the maid never showed up, but only to have the teal hair man announced to him she had returned back to her home to her family and will return when she was ready. Ulquiorra didn't question it, but nodded in acknowledgement. They were now alone together in this massive house.

Days had turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months and those long months soon became years. Ulquiorra evidently became fond of the man, living with him under the same roof, eating at the same table sharing the same air. It was hard for Ulquiorra to admit, but he was deeply attached to the teal hair owner, he was an absolute angel from heaven to heal his broken soul, and the deeper Ulquiorra thought about it, every waking moment were full of the teal hair man, the well tone shape of his sun kissed body, how lively those bright blue hairs stood, those unfathomable eyes colored of the ocean haunted his dreams. Oh how he had fallen so deep, oh how he had fallen so hard for his savior, yes Ulquiorra had fallen in love with the other man.

His heart beating, bursting out of its ribcage just at the man's presences, oh how breathless he became when the man only looked at him with those magnificent blue orbs, oh how those sweet moist lips looked, Ulquiorra became astray by the heavenly being with him, but how he fret not to have the other to himself.

The funny thing was they both so caught up in their moments to even take their names in consideration, they rarely spoke, their eyes does the talking for them, their body movements only to support their motives. The feeling of secure and comfort in each other's company, yet Ulquiorra did not speak of his feelings.

All those times Ulquiorra remembered they used to bicker about small things, to debate with each about a certain book, from the author to its content. Strange as it sounded, each fleeing moments were tightening their bond as if their soul yearned only each other. Yet both said nothing, fearing it would shatter the growing yet fragile bond they shared.

Silence was golden.

The years had gone perfectly; the teal hair owner would make simple gestures that would make his stomach fluttered. Feeling the strangeness of giddy coursing through his body, those small brushes of fingers, the way he tightly hold Ulquiorra's hand in his palm, the way the other would brush aside stray strand of raven hair from his face, or how the other gently caressing his cheek and how those glowing blue eyes only looked at him, it blew Ulquiorra away.

Ulquiorra loved every moment with the man, whatever haunts his dreams at night the images of the teal hair man would chase them away. Oh how much Ulquiorra wanted to be wrapped in those strong arms promising him protection from the world, how much he yearned to be kissed by those soft lips, but he knew he couldn't break what was between them now, once again silence was golden.

Ulquiorra had already begun to notice he was becoming alive again; the hole in heart had slowly amended itself. The color had returned to his eyes, the other had commented on how beautiful shade of deep green they were, and it made Ulquiorra loved his eyes even more.

The years were full of their gentle laughs, full of their small sweet joyous smiles to brighten even the rainiest days. Full of comfort demeanors, small touches to each other and eyes staring into each other souls, invisibly embracing each other. He knew he had finally found his true home, a home he longed for.

Ulquiorra had wished nothing more, he was happy, he was grateful the day he had met his savior to what he is now. Even though Ulquiorra have no knowledge of the said man's background or even identity, Ulquiorra was content to know the man would not harm him but showered him nothing but concerns. The man in term didn't know much about Ulquiorra evenly, but they both were content that was enough.

If, if only Ulquiorra knew earlier that the man was suffering, Ulquiorra could have saved him as he would return a debt back to his love one.

It was too late,

…much too late.

Every time the older came home nowadays he was slightly out of breath, and sweating a bit. Ulquiorra took the man's excuses about being overworked and too tired, nothing more than a wink of sleep would wear if off. How much of a fool Ulquiorra was then. The discussion on the other's health never came up during their little talks.

A few weeks later almost a month, Ulquiorra found the man collapsed upon coming home from work with a severed fever burning up. Quickly he dragged the older to his bed and rested him quietly. Draping a wet towel onto his forehead to sooth the man from the burning fever, Ulquiorra knew he should call a professional help mainly a good doctor, but the sick man had prevented him from further ado only stating that he was tired from work and called sick in. Ulquiorra found himself unable to say no to the man realizing how much he had fallen.

As months passed by Ulquiorra became even more worried about his living partner, the teal man said he would be better if he get enough rest, yes he did returned to work but those proven to be more complicated. The man would collapsed every time he opened the door to their house, Ulquiorra would quickly proceed to carry him into bed, only to agonized over the fact the other man was getting somewhat lighter than usual, a scowl fasten onto his face. What was wrong with the man, why won't he say anything to Ulquiorra?

Ulquiorra suddenly found his heart drenched and ached, he didn't know why the other won't say a word to him about his condition; didn't he trust Ulquiorra enough? Or was it pride that didn't let him let Ulquiorra concerned over his well being? Ulquiorra once more expressed his concern to the other man, only to have him gently smiled at him, saying it will be alright. With a nod Ulquiorra went back to the library that he personally made it into his living quarter, and sleep off the trouble.

That next morning, once the older man left for work Ulquiorra decided to search the man's office room, searching anything related to man's health documents or anything some sort will give him a slight clue. Ulquiorra spent most of that morning raiding his office desk, cabinet, cupboards he rummage around until he spotted a small drawer. Pulling out the drawer Ulquiorra found it locked. His brows scrunched together in a frown this must be a secret compartment and the other man must locked it before he left. What was its secret content? What was in there that he feared Ulquiorra might know?

A defeated sigh escaped his lips, Ulquiorra returned all of the things he had rummaged through back o their rightful place and left. The evenings were the same as always, the other would collapsed before setting foot into the house, it was heartbreaking watching the other in this weakened state, and Ulquiorra wasn't sure if he could take this anymore as his heart was about to burst out. The teal hair man was breathing heavily why was he so out of breath? Ulquiorra desperately wanted to know the answers, but none came to him.

Another few months passed by and his teal haired mate never seem to gotten any better from his previous condition, it was as if he had gotten worst. Last week he came home, collapse as always however that morning he didn't really wake up at all. Ulquiorra had thought the man left and proceed to his daily routine, but he never expected the man to curl up in his bed sheet covered in sweats. Ulquiorra rushed over only to turn into panic, the other was burning up again and his breaths were shallow.

Biting his lip, Ulquiorra ran into the bathroom with a large silver bowl and wet towel to drape over the other's forehead. Hoping to bring down the temperature and another dry towel to clean the other from the sweat layer covered his skin. Despite caring for the man, there was screaming at the pit of his stomach, something was going to happen and it was going to be horribly all wrong. Ulquiorra chose to ignore it and tend to the ill man, and called to his office for sick in.

Later that midday Ulquiorra had attended to the kitchen to make an easy meal for the teal hair man, however Ulquiorra notice a movement and went to investigate. From the shadow Ulquiorra watched the teal hair man closely to see what was wrong.

However it was not what Ulquiorra had expected to see, the other went into one of the larger bathroom on the ground floor, and threw a fitting of coughs. His tanned hand immediately covered his mouth and rushed to the sink. It was the sight Ulquiorra will never ever forget, as it burned into his mind; the sink was soon covered in blood, and ribbon of crimson liquid dripped from tanned hands.

The teal hair man was coughing up blood.

Ulquiorra didn't know what was causing the other to throw a fitting of coughing and that led to cough out blood no less. It worried Ulquiorra to the point of near to the verge of insanity, why didn't the man let him help, why didn't man let him concern?

His pondering came onto a halt, was the other left the bathroom cleaned from the red angry stains. Leading Ulquiorra to his office, tanned hand fished out a set of keys from his trouser pocket. However the coughing came back and caused the man to drop the keys sliding under the table. The teal hair man didn't seems to notice where the key went, but simply pull out that previous locked drawer, taking out several bottles of pills. In an instant he downed a few pills he took out, the shaking and coughing had steadied down, Ulquiorra turned away from the sight.

Ulquiorra didn't understand the condition the man was under, or the matter of fact Ulquiorra didn't know anything about the man. His pale hand gripped over his chest where his heart lies, it hurts, his heart hurts seeing the person he loved like this and without knowing the reason, and refusing his help to add to salt his wound.

Ulquiorra knew he had to steel himself, not to let the other know he had caught the other, caught him in his weakened state and taking so many pieces of pills. He was determined to find out what was in that drawer, which the other had always kept locked. Leaving too quickly Ulquiorra had failed to notice the sick man had taken seat onto the chair, took out a piece of paper and had started to scribble down things.

A week passed by, Ulquiorra notice the other's weight had decreased dramatically, his shaking and sweating had worsen, the fit of coughing up blood became too visibly for him to hide away from Ulquiorra, and Ulquiorra took notice the other was gasping for breath as if his lungs didn't have enough air.

Ulquiorra gritted his teeth, trying to stay strong for the both of them. To be truthfully it scared Ulquiorra so much, he wanted to cry and every night before sleeping, he would pray to the God praying the other would get better soon.

Nonetheless his prayers were never answered, another few more weeks; the teal hair savior became too weak to even stand up. Ulquiorra couldn't tolerate anymore, this was the final straw. While the teal hair man lay asleep, Ulquiorra took the keys and headed over to his office, and forcefully pulled out the locked drawer, not just pull out until he could see the inside; no Ulquiorra was beyond caring he was in so much terror that he pulled out the whole drawer and dump its content on the desk.

The entire little bottles of pills scattered around and papers gracefully landed on top. Snatching those papers and scanning as much as his eyes could, but only to frozen on the spot the only thing he could make out from the medical documents in his hand was clear as day, oh god help him, he wanted to collapse and cry out his eyes.

He was dying.

The medical documents stated that the teal hair man had heritage this illness from his parents, and was suffering severely. Those bottles of pills are the only things that could keep him fighting back, the only thing that was prolonging his life, in another word the teal hair man, his savior, the man he held so closely to his heart the man he had fallen in love with was only on borrowed time, and could soon be gone from his life. He was dying from Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome that he got from his parents, how could they do this to him, how could they?!

A tear escaped from his frozen green eyes.

A few seconds passed by more tears joined.

Eventually the tears poured out uncontrollably, like the rain poured down when they first met. Ulquiorra couldn't stop the tears from falling out; the papers had slipped out his pale hand. In amidst of the blurriness of is eyes, Ulquiorra notice another piece of paper, shakily his hand reached out to grab it. He understood the message, this was the other's will to him, all of his wealth and possession will soon belong to Ulquiorra. His eyes were too blurry to make out the other's name, but the will stated to was without a name, but he knew in his heart it would be for him because the other despite the years never knew each other's names.

More tears flowing freely out of his eyes, his heart was breaking.

The door gently opened and the other leaned onto the door for support, staring as a sad smile gazed upon at Ulquiorra. Shakily he made his way to Ulquiorra, a few stumbled but he made it. Ulquiorra wanted to scream at the man for being so stupid, he wanted to yell out at the man for not telling him earlier, and he wanted shouted at the top of his lungs to why the man didn't get help. Worst of all he wanted to embrace the man around his arms tightly never letting him go, and crying his tears out until they were dry.

"_So you found out."_

Ulquiorra kept his gaze steadied at the other man before him; he knew the tears are streaming down again. The man had a gentle smile on his face, with a hint of pain flashes in his eyes. Yet Ulquiorra kept silent, he didn't want to reply, if he did reply and face reality the man was going to fade away soon.

"_That's for you." _

The man pointed at his will, motioning it belongs to Ulquiorra and confirming his assumption. Ulquiorra didn't look down or anywhere, just staring at blue orbs wishing the man would just stop, just stop talking.

"_I didn't know your name, so I left that part blank for you to write"_

Ulquiorra's fists clenched together tightly turning his knuckles white, he didn't want to believe all of this but so many evidences provided were right in front of his very eyes. He wanted to run away, far away from the cruel sudden truth.

"_I'm sorry."_

"_I'm sorry you had to find it out this way."_

His strings finally snapped, Ulquiorra collapsed onto all four and cried out shamelessly. There's no holding back now, there isn't a word that could describe the pain he was feeling right at this instant.

It was way past beyond too late.

It was cruel, but it was reality.

It had to be a lie, but it was the truth.

Ulquiorra was weeping like a child on the ground, as a pair of strong arms embraced his shaky form. The other had knelt down in front of him, quietly saying comforting words to sooth his sorrowful soul, rocking him slightly like a lover to his loved one. Ulquiorra clutched the fabric of the man's top and continued to cry his heart out; silently screaming the pain ached in his heart.

"_I want you to do me a last favor."_

"_Write your name on my will, okay?"_

Even though he was crying like a new born babe, Ulquiorra nodded nevertheless to please the man. They sat there held in a tight hug for hours, and day turned into night. Ulquiorra had long stop crying but resting easy in the other's warm embrace. Together they held tightly, leaning onto the wall nearby, in deep slumber.

Without knowing this was his last time.

Without knowing this was the last time he would opened his eyes.

Without knowing Ulquiorra had careless surrendered to the darkness while the other's breath finally gave out…

Ulquiorra didn't know that he had fallen asleep in those protective arms that night, because it was now day time. However he felt something as a bit off, something was terribly wrong, but he couldn't finger on it. Ulquiorra quickly shot up and turned to the teal hair man.

His heart stopped.

His lover didn't move his heart pulse had halted to a standstill. The color of his face drained leaving deadly pale white, the warmth had long lost, only Ulquiorra's own heat kept the both of them comfort. Ulquiorra stumbled slightly and hastily grabbed the other's shoulders, shaking him to wake up, shaking like he was in a panic frenzy, but those beautiful cerulean eyes he loved so much never opened.

Ulquiorra didn't want to believe it he kept on shaking until his heart felt like it had exploded. Ulquiorra screamed on the top of his lungs, whilst clutching protectively around his now dead lover's neck. He couldn't believe it, he couldn't he can't. His crying became hysteric to the point of near insanity as sorrow overtaken him.

His choking of sobs echoed through the empty house, but he still had his arms wrapped securely around the other's cold neck, as if his warmth could bring him back. Ulquiorra screamed again, screaming until his throat was sore screaming hysterically. He would do anything to bring back his fallen lover, anything he will give to make those blue eyes beaming at him lively again… anything!

The front door opened, but Ulquiorra didn't cared anymore and continued to scream the pain in his soul out. Feet hitting the ground hard someone was running toward them, but Ulquiorra didn't care whoever it was, he just wanted to scream and cry his eyes out.

The maid that previously left rushed once she hard Ulquiorra's scream, fear flashes in her eyes, once she saw the sight her fears were confirmed, she came too late.

She left quietly tears forming in her eyes, leaving so Ulquiorra can mourn in peace.

Time had died along with his heart, Ulquiorra didn't know how long he had cried or screamed, because soon strange people rushed toward them. Ulquiorra suddenly grew angry and snarled at whoever who try to take away his lover, he would swing his arms violently keeping those intruders away from what was his.

However more strangers came and pried Ulquiorra off his dead lover, Ulquiorra screamed hysterically, thrashing and struggling to shove them away but proven to be futile, as he uselessly watched as they placed his lover onto a carrier and covered his body and face in a white sheet. Ulquiorra struggled again in an attempt to be with his lover, and hold his larger hand in his smaller one.

It was futile, the intruders took away his covered in white lover out of that door, as Ulquiorra dropped onto the cold hard ground weeping loudly. The newly formed tears streamed down his cheeks from his eyes, as he watched as his happiness snatched away before him.

It was so unfair.

The other was the only place he could return to, the other was his home and even that was taken away from him. Sure this whole house is their home, but to him it was just an empty shell, an empty cold shell.

This place is too lonely without you.

His fist hit the hard ground, bruising his knuckles but he couldn't feel the pain. The only pains were from his heart and wounded soul. His breaths were shallow, it was so hard for him to breathe, and his heart ached ten fold.

Why does this cruel world have to take away his only one love?

He had promised.

He had promised him never to leave him.

"_I hold you tight and when those nightmares come, and you'll never be lost. So follow me home, I'll stand by your side for the rest of our lives."_ _That's what he told me, and when he closes his eyes in deep slumber he slowly fading away from my reach, you lied._

You lied.

You lied.

Ulquiorra literally and mentally screamed once more.

He lied, how could he said all of those things and then leave him. He had promised to stand by Ulquiorra's side always, he remembered the teal hair man whispering soft words to his ears, making those too good to be true promises, and now he ended up breaking every one of them. He promised he wouldn't leave Ulquiorra lone, he promised he would protect Ulquiorra, but now where was he?

You lied to me.

More sobbing escaped his pale lips, his heart hurts and he only wished the other was here to hold him.

The maid took pitied on the broken young master before her; she knew he was special the very first day Master had brought him home. She kneeled down in front of him and embraced him like a mother with her child. She couldn't fully feel his pain, but she knew was broken beyond repair. Nonetheless she sooth him until the storm had calmed.

It was already day three since his lover had died; the maid announced that she was leaving permanently to be with her newly made family. Ulquiorra made no gesture he heard her, but stared blankly with his dull eyes. She knew he must have heard somehow, and regretfully left.

Everyone was leaving him.

_They are disappearing._

First his parents, family…

_I'm alone._

Then his lover…

_You broke your promises._

Even the maid that was his only comforter…

She was the only connection toward his lover, and now she's gone as well.

_I'm the only one left behind._

He was so lost he didn't know what to do. His lover's body was taken away by his family and relatives, Ulquiorra wasn't even allowed to know where his grave was since they didn't like outsiders, and he was considered an outsider. The only place he had left was this house and will his lover gave him

This house…

Was the only place, which held memories of him. The only place left on earth that connected him to the blue hair deceased man. His paradise…lost. That small happiness stolen from him, right under his nose, it was too late to turn back.

Back to the will he finally acknowledged the blue hair man's name, taking a pen and scribbled his name onto the piece of will fulfilling the man's request. Even if he learnt the other's name, it wasn't by personal, and it ached knowing the other had died without knowing his name, his soul was broken.

Ulquiorra spent most of his days rummaging through the whole house, looking for photos of the blue hair man. His search was a success; he founded multiples boxes of photos. Days and nights he turned his full attention to staring endless pile of pictures of the handsome man, forgetting his own body needs, so lost in the photographs he was blinded to the world.

Ulquiorra buried himself in the images of the teal hair man, thinking as if he was really there. So lost in the thousands of photographic images of his lover, he was unable to separately his own delusion of his deceased lover from reality. He was surrounded by continuous images of his deceased lover that he didn't realize he was killing himself. As day after day Ulquiorra would neglect his own well being, because he was too far stuck in his own delusion of the teal hair man, he never realized he was dying.

Because all mattered to him was…

…Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.

The most famous now deceased actor…

His perfect, beautiful angel from heaven.

-

-

_**--- End ---**_

-

-

Hm…angst story from me this time, so sorry folks no comedy or action or any sort this time. A ONE-SHOT, this is the first ending, there shall be another two alternative endings to soon follow. I just had to get these ideas out of my mind before I explode X3. Oh and please don't expect any sappy endings from me, I'm not exactly the type for_** "and they live happily ever after"**_ because face it fairy tales don't come true.

Anyway I hope you enjoy this ONE-SHOT, comment, advices and constructive criticisms are welcome, flamers will be dealt with, thank you.

So stay tuned for two more chapters of alternative endings, not sequels XD.


	2. ENDING 2 part I

**Follow me home**

-

-

-

**Ending 2**

_(Part I)_

-

-

-

A few minutes he thought had passed by, Ulquiorra then startled awake became once more fully aware that he must somehow fallen asleep again. Glancing toward the window it was getting dark already; Ulquiorra wondered what happened to that maid or what has become of his savior. As if on cue the sound of the door opened and closed snapped him out of his trance, and a few muttered of curses soon followed.

Warily Ulquiorra made his way out of the library and on the edge of the stairs. A flash of blue hair caught his attention, and saw down the ground floor was the blue hair owner of this house. Willing himself, Ulquiorra stood there observing the man trying to learn a few things about the man. The owner held an aura of mystery around himself like an invisible blanket, and especially that bright blue hair; a very bright blue dye perhaps?

"_OI stop snooping and get down here."_

Ulquiorra blinked, he didn't' make any sound whatsoever how could he notice his presence and so easily? However he did obey the command, and made his way toward the blue hair owner. Deep oceanic orbs watched him as he made his way in front of the so said man. Both stood face to face in silent, both did not severe the silent fearing something will break in that fragile moment.

A sigh left the other's lips, and the older man made his way toward another room down the hallway. Ulquiorra wasn't sure if he should follow or stay here; moreover he wasn't sure what the man wanted him to do.

"_You coming?"_

Ulquiorra frowned; the man was a bit tad weird but nevertheless followed the other. Once in the dinning room, the teal hair man just pulled out a chair and waited for Ulquiorra to sit on it. Ulquiorra just stared at the man as if he had gone insane, Ulquiorra wasn't that _**USELESS**_, and knew he could help himself with sitting down. That smirk on the other face was driving Ulquiorra up the wall, what was this man thinking?

Ulquiorra didn't budge from where he was standing, and stared on at the man. The smirking man in question blinked a few times at Ulquiorra's sudden quiet, and moved over in front of the young man, hovering just slightly over him.

"_What do I need a red carpet or something?"_

Ulquiorra tensed, this man was too close for comfort, and as much as Ulquiorra wanted to quiver away he stood firmly his ground. Settling just to turn to his left and send the other man a dark look.

"I could do that myself."

Teal eye brow lifted up in amusement, and it annoyed Ulquiorra, especially when that grin came back on his face. His savior yes, but he is a pretty annoying man. The said man went back and took the chair out for Ulquiorra again, gesturing to take a seat; Ulquiorra just slightly narrowed his eyes and went to sit on it.

That smirk grew even wider, as if possible the other was just teasing him just for his own amusement.

"_There, that wasn't so hard, was it?"_

This man was strange, too strange and it irked Ulquiorra. Knowing the man just for a day and few hours, Ulquiorra already knew his savior is an unpredictable man, Ulquiorra can never figure him out like the rest of those normal people he usually would. Not only this man act on something and then does something entirely different the next, bi-polar? Or was he just playing around with Ulquiorra.

A few poking at Ulquiorra's arm snapped him out of his thoughts. Turning to his side to where those annoying poking took place, jade green eyes stared deadpan at the attacker. The teal hair man was currently poking at Ulquiorra's arm, with a frowned formed on his face instead of that smirking grin.

"_Damn, you're thin as a stick."_

"_What have you been eating?"_

The man was concerned about Ulquiorra's health? More than confused the pale young man was speechless, what was he supposed to say, he didn't have anything much to counter that, so perhaps the truth? Then again he was homeless for a few days after being disowned, and the fact he never even ate much added to the mixture, what was he exactly? Malnutrition, slightly he didn't eat much even as foods were provided and he did get kicked out of his home for a few days. Eating disorder, maybe he never felt like eating so maybe that was the answer. Anorexic, certainly not he never threw up the food after he ate.

"I never ate much to begin with."

A simple reply because Ulquiorra knew it was impolite to sit and just stared at your savior, and Ulquiorra was grateful, however he would always politely reply when a question is directly for him. The so said savior blinked and lifted his brow, if Ulquiorra didn't know better, that brow probably be at the top of his head before long.

"_What are you like, anorexic?"_

Ulquiorra stared at the man, slightly annoyed at the man's assumptions.

"No once I eat, I am able to keep my food down." Ulquiorra replied simply. "I just don't feel like eating."

"_Ch', whatever ya say kid."_

Ulquiorra glared at the man after the word _**'kid'**_, because being a seventeen years old certainly does not make you a kid, this man, does he love to rub on other people's nerves?

"_But I'm gonna tell ya what, you're gonna get some meat in that body of yours."_

Ulquiorra blinked, was he that underweighted or worst was he that malnutrition? Ulquiorra haven't thought about his figured yet, he used to be so busy with his studies he failed to notice his appearances.

"_Ya know what, just sit right there don't move, I'm gonna be right back."_

With that the teal hair man disappeared in the kitchen, clanging of metals and other sounds were heard. Ulquiorra did what he was told, sat still on that spot unmoving, like a statue he has become. A curious overcame Ulquiorra's sense, ever since their first meeting, they never really introduced he can't just be calling the other, the teal hair man, his savior or any of sort. A name of the other man would be nice, oddly enough Ulquiorra became engrossed in what might the other man's name might be.

The so said man in question then came in after half an hour, pushing a small silver food cart, with many delicious looking plates of food. Ulquiorra stared at the small food cart, was this man seriously going to stuff him? His normal usually proportion was small, but…but the amount of food this man was going to serve him was insane, the food on those plates was enough to feed a whole family of five. How is that going to work with a man in his twenties and a teenager who is currently having eating disorder?

Ulquiorra turned his eyes to look at oceanic orbs, asking if he was serious. Only to meet with a big wide grin plastered onto his face, it horrified Ulquiorra that this man was going to make him eat a whole lot more than he can stomach.

Once the man had settled all of the dishes onto the table in front of them, he took a seat right next to Ulquiorra. The grin on his tanned face never let up; as if he saw the horrified looked on that pale face, and instantly he knew about Ulquiorra's eating habit.

"_Now, you're gonna eat up or am gonna have to spoon feed you_," He grinned _"since you gonna sit there and stare."_

Ulquiorra was a bit startled, and looked the plate in front of him. The other had generously place a large amount of proportion onto his previously empty plate. Ulquiorra was beginning to dread at the sight in front of him, his body froze unable to even lift his hand up to hold a spoon or fork.

"_Go on, eat up."_ He pushed the plate closer to Ulquiorra. _"And you're gonna finish the whole plate, with nothing left."_

Ulquiorra was stuck, and his whole body seemed to have stopped working. Perhaps it is better to tell the other man he didn't need this much food to stabilize, maybe then he would let Ulquiorra off. That was settled then; he was going to talk to the man and try to stop those eyes watching him like a hawk.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can – mmmmphnm..."

Ulquiorra found himself stuck; his mouth suddenly became full of food. If he didn't know any better he could have sworn his eyes was widened as if it was bugging out. The other man had took his chance and stuff a spoonful right into his parted lips, he was literally spoon feeding him, oh god he wasn't kidding when he said he would spoon feed Ulquiorra. A horrified look plastered onto Ulquiorra's pale face, almost wanted to gag at the spoon in his mouth, but it was pulled out before he could rip it out of his mouth and slammed it next to his plate.

Slightly choking, but he chewed and swallowed the food. After a minute of catching back his breath, he simply glared at the grinning teal hair man, readying the spoon for a second round. Oh lord, this was embarrassing, the man was spoon feeding him like a mother to a child, like he was an invalid. The man was just next to him, sitting face to face with him, just sitting there readying the spoon for a second round, with that annoying grin on his face.

Ulquiorra shot up and turned to the grinning man.

"Look I appreciate your concern but I can –mmmffppphhh…"

Second round scored. Ulquiorra this time choked somewhat, but the spoon was quickly pulled away, the content was too hastily swallowed. Mentally cursing his savior and soon to be his killer, Ulquiorra dropped onto his seat in defeat. This man wasn't going down with talking, and if Ulquiorra dared to open his mouth to have a talk again he was going to be spoon feed for the whole evening, lovely.

Turning around to shoot one last glare at the man before picking up the spoon, and help himself to the food on his plate. As he slowly ate, those watching blue eyes had not let up one bit and it was starting to unnerve him.

"_Aw, someone doesn't enjoy a little loving."_

Ulquiorra's eye twitched, the man was definitely teasing him. Maybe a little revenge was called for, just glared at the man, just waiting for the perfect opportunity to avenge his embarrassment.

"_Aren't you something, come on a little food– mmmmmppphhhffff!"_

Payback had never been so sweet. Ulquiorra almost graced the other man with his own smirk, but only the corner of his lips twitched. The man just blinked, and blinked, his face was just too priceless. Ulquiorra was having a hard time trying keep up his blank face, but all the same the amused smile crept onto his face.

The man have regain back his demeanor and took the spoon out of his lips and began chewing casually, playing with the spoon in his hand. A pink tongue came out of his mouth and licked his lips; it fascinated Ulquiorra as he was unable to keep his eyes off the other.

"_You know, that was the first time someone actually tried spoon feed me."_ He swallowed. _"…And actually succeeded."_

Ulquiorra lifted a dark brow at his casual gesture; it was strangely comforting to say the least. The man then took a new spoon off the cart and gave it to Ulquiorra, keeping Ulquiorra's previous one. Ulquiorra slightly cocked his head aside; doesn't this man know that eating from the same spoon is same as an indirect kiss? Or perhaps he didn't care in the slightest.

A sigh escaped his lips as he gratefully took the fresh spoon off the offering hand, and proceed to enjoy his own meal, as the other enjoyed his. It's hard to said, but the food he served was absolutely delicious, perhaps a little than usual wouldn't hurt as much.

Eating was in complete silent, and Ulquiorra didn't mind it was much. What surprised him more was he somewhat enjoyed the man's company even if he only knew the man for about a day or so. Amazingly his plate was now empty of the food content, and Ulquiorra was not sprawling over the floor or running straight to the bathroom to get away from the uneasiness. The fact he was fine is probably he must been hungrier than he had expected. He looked to the other, seeing as he was nearly finished, this was probably the best time to say his gratitude toward the generous older man, and perhaps take his leave and not disrupt the other of his daily routine.

"It was delicious."

"_Hm…?"_

The man glanced up from where he was eating, and his eyes once again bored into Ulquiorra's own. Ulquiorra by nature didn't liked been watched, sure he loved to observe things, but not the other way around.

"The food, it was delicious." Ulquiorra repeated. "Thank you."

"_No need…" _

He casually replied, thus shoving toward Ulquiorra a glass filled with a clear green substance topping with whipped cream and a slice of strawberry. Ulquiorra eyed the man, was he making fun of him, because Ulquiorra's eyes were also green but there's was a big difference between the two colored green, however green was green. Ulquiorra warily glanced back at the man as if he would launch a laugh soon. That proven to be wrong, the man just heedlessly lifted another glass of red liquid and down it down as if he didn't notice the world.

"_What?"_ he blinked, _"Don't like desert?"_

Ulquiorra blinked desert? In the past Ulquiorra only remembered his parent never served him anything sweet, giving that his parent forbid him of any sort of sweet delicacy. Therefore the word desert didn't exist in his dictionary, the glass in front of him looked so alienated.

"_Its jelly try it."_

Ulquiorra continued to stare at it. The teal hair man sighed and placed the glass back onto the table, somewhat frustrated. Ulquiorra noticed this and about to voice out his apology, just when he opened his mouth he found himself shocked once more.

The other had shoved a small, thin and long spoon into his parting lips. Soon sweetness hit his taste bud, sugariness flowing around his tongue and it was the most luscious flavor in his mouth. Ulquiorra couldn't stop himself, and then snatched the thin spoon from the other's hand and started to devour the content of the glass.

The teal hair man blinked, and blinked. A smile graced his one his lips, followed by a small chuckle. Ulquiorra looked like a child with his first sweet tooth, it was almost adorable. Finishing the desert, Ulquiorra used a napkin to clean his lips, and then became fully aware that the other was smiling at him, not a smirk or a grin, but a genuine smile on his face. Ulquiorra was stunned by the beautiful smile he ceased to notice the other took an extra napkin and brush it aside of his lips, wiping away the excess. The gentle gesture snapped Ulquiorra out of his daze, and staring into blue orbs in question.

"_You missed a spot."_

Staring dumbfound, until Ulquiorra finally realized what the man was talking a bout as a small tinge of red splash across his face, yes he was embarrassed by the man for countless times just this evening, and mentally cursed himself yet again. Muttering a mortified thanks and turning his face away from the man.

"_You never had sweets before?" _

Ulquiorra turned to look at the man, as the question was implied.

"No."

The teal hair man just lifted his brow confounded, he was so shocked that this child grew up without having some sort of enjoyment in life, sugary retreats were one of the delights that made everybody happy, yet the pale teenager before him never had the experienced.

"_You don't like them?"_

"No, my parents forbid sugary products."

A silent fallen upon the both, the teal hair man's face became hard to read and Ulquiorra didn't know what the man would say next, was it that strange that some parents never let their children experience sweet delicacy? Ulquiorra didn't question his father's motive, because his words were law in that house, and who was Ulquiorra to break them. Ulquiorra just simply obeyed, like the obedient child he was, he would sit where his father placed him without a question.

However now it was a different story. He didn't live in the same home anymore, he's a stray child, teenager, and this blue savior had picked him off the streets. He was grateful, but he was unfamiliar of how the man worked or how he should obey the others, he wasn't independent by nature following orders were the best thing he could do. What did his savior want, but hold that question he just wanted to know his savior's name.

"_That sucks,"_ he huffed out, _"I can't live without them."_

He chuckled once again, and placed another filled glass of that delicious jelly in front of Ulquiorra. As if on cue Ulquiorra gladly took the offering and consume it without a second thought. Oceanic eyes twinkled with amusement as he watched the younger man enjoyed his desert.

"_What's your name?"_ The teal hair man simply asked.

The spoon stopped near to pale lips, Ulquiorra turned to face the man. That's right they really never got to properly introduced, and it had slipped his mind for the last dozen of times. Placing the spoon down onto the plate, the other looked as if slightly alarmed at this motion.

"_Ah, no don't stop eating."_

"Ulquiorra Schiffer."

"_Eh…?"_

"My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer." Ulquiorra repeated once more.

He blinked and let a relief sigh escaped his tanned lips, and recompose himself and that grin was back on his face. If he grinned anymore, Ulquiorra couldn't help it but thought he resembled a grinning maniac. Pushing that thought away and focused on hearing the other's name now.

"_Ulquiorra, eh…?"_ He pondered. _"Strange name kid."_

Again that word, _**'kid', **_as if his hasn't already temper flared sky rocket on its own he would glare down the man, oh this man really knows how to push his button. He knew he was short by average boy's height, even underweighted but hell he didn't like people to just call him other than his name. If he didn't get disown and was still back within his father's power, he would considered everyone not up to his standard trash, yes he said it, everyone he used to think they were trash. It was an arrogant statement and he paid for it too, and now he was the trash without saying the word to his face, it hurt. Despite that the other had perfectly pronounced his name without a flaw, as if it was natural to him.

"I'm not a kid."

Choosing to ignore Ulquiorra's dark tone and grinned, the teal hair man just smirked at Ulquiorra once again.

"_Grimmjow."_

"Excuse me?"

Ulquiorra looked up, since he has yet to fully grasp that last word. He was too riled up feeling sorry for himself, and the nickname this man picked up for him that he nearly missed it.

"_Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, that's my name don't wear it out." _

Grimmjow then winked at Ulquiorra, who in turned just glare at the carefree man. Ulquiorra just questioned himself, was this Grimmjow person opposite him this much flamboyant? Then again Ulquiorra looked carefully at the man once more; he dressed in a fitting loose white shirt a few buttons down exposing his chest, a few black accessories in both wrists, a black belt choker, and wearing a black loose slack with a matching black shoes. In another word he was hot, flashy type, with a matching personality. He's still young and he was indeed wealthy. Now Ulquiorra was curious about his job, however he heard the name Jaegerjaques before…it was that one time he passed his living room when one of the news were on, but the rest of the detail left forgotten.

"Grim-Jaw…?" Ulquiorra stumbled to pronounce it.

"_No, no, it's Grimmjow, G-R-I-M-M-J-O-W, understand?"_ Grimmjow emphasized on his name.

"Grimmjow…?"

"_Ya got it, Jow not Jaw, ya silly rabbit." _

Grimmjow then proceed to gently flick his finger at Ulquiorra's forehead, the latter visibly flinched at the contact and also caught him by surprise.

"Rabbit…? I am not a rabbit."

Ulquiorra retorted, the other blinked, and blinked and then busted out laughing. The raven hair didn't know exactly what the other was laughing about, and it made him thought he had said something terribly wrong, his cheek flushed in embarrassment, trying to look away or better yet wanted to run away so he couldn't hear the laughing at him anymore.

"_Sorry, it's kinda like a statement."_ Grimmjow struggled to hold back another fit of laughter. _"I take it ya not used to teasing, ne?" _

Ulquiorra shifted uncomfortably on his seat, but nodded regardless even if he was reluctant to do it, but this man was now his new owner since he was in a deep debt to him. Deep debt of rescuing him from the street, gave him shelter for the night and feeding him.

"_So I'm safe to assume ya don't really know who I am?"_

-

-

-

-

_**----- (END 2 PART I - TBC) ---**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Part II will be up shortly. However this one may looked like a more detailed version of ENDING 1, but rest assure it is not same ending, it only have same background and beginning, nothing more.


	3. ENDING 2 part II

Follow me home

ENDING 2

(Part II)

Ulquiorra looked at him, trying to decipher the question's meaning, not know him? Was Grimmjow supposed to be someone important, was he someone with great power in society? The questions remain unanswered, to be honest, Ulquiorra had no idea who the man was. His old life, he was locked up in his room always studying like his parent told him to, therefore he would study non-stop. Ulquiorra slowly turned his look at the man before him, and shake gently with his head. If this man was high in power, he could somehow punish Ulquiorra for his insolence; Ulquiorra mentally cringed at the thought.

"I'm sorry I do not," Ulquiorra simply apologized politely, "Please forgive me for not acknowledging your status, Mr. Jaegerjaques."

Grimmjow just stared.

"_What the hell is up with this formal business?"_ Grimmjow blankly remarked.

Ulquiorra visibly flinched at the tone, and he didn't like it one bit, had he anger the man? God he was so stupid trying to anger a man that might be high class equally to his father, and if the worst scenario comes, he's going to be severely punished for his impudence.

"I'm…I'm terribly sorry Mr.–"

"_Don't ya dare finish that sentence kid."_

Grimmjow raised his fingers and once more flicked it onto Ulquiorra's forehead; recoiling back Ulquiorra held his forehead with both of his hands trying to look up at the man, only to have his face resembling a pout. The other man saw the look and a fit of laughter escaped his lips, there goes Ulquiorra's dignity down the drain for the last time that day. He didn't know why the other man found him to be amusing, but at least he wasn't angry.

"_Stop it what that pitiful look kiddo." _

Ulquiorra glared at the man, but he took no notice of it.

"_Mr. Jaegerjaques coming from ya,"_ Grimmjow stated lightheartedly_, "Ya make me sounded even worst than an old man."_

"That's because you are an _**OLD MAN**_, Mr. Jaegerjaques."

Ulquiorra retorted, whilst Grimmjow mockingly held onto his chest where his heart lies, pretending to clutched at it with severe pain, Ulquiorra's eyes glimmered in amusement as the uneasy moment left forgotten.

"_Ya wounded me, young Schiffer."_

"Hope that didn't bruise your ego, too much."

Ulquiorra found himself unable to hide a smile and a small laughter escaped his lips, the man was a teaser but he knew how to lighten up the atmosphere, it was so refreshing. Ulquiorra never in life he thought he could smile and laugh at the same time, actually "smile" and "laugh" normally couldn't fit together in a same sentences in his previous life. Grimmjow, at that moment Ulquiorra knew he was somewhat special.

"_Oi, I resent that_." Grimmjow mocking pouted whilst gently hit Ulquiorra to emphasis on it.

"You mean you resemble it." Another small laugh escaped his lips.

"_Oh be quiet you."_

Ulquiorra found himself another mouthful of that lovely soft jelly in his mouth, as Grimmjow just once again spoon fed him in a skillful manner, Ulquiorra had no idea how the other was doing it, but didn't made any attempts to stop the man. Ulquiorra then proceed to have his revenge once more, and shove a different spoonful of pink jelly into the other tanned lips, and Grimmjow's face was priceless.

The whole evening was just only them, playing spoon feeding each other. Until Ulquiorra couldn't stomach any more of those sweet deserts, Grimmjow on the other hand just threw his hands into the air announcing his victory loudly. Ulquiorra wanted to groan out loudly, but against it if it would make the other's ego bigger. Grimmjow had spoon fed Ulquiorra about five glasses of jellies until had gave out, Grimmjow on the other hand was on his seventh, and it was unfair since how different their bodies were at the very beginning.

Grimmjow thought he should take pity on the poor boy and proceed to place most of the empty dishes onto the food cart, along with other still untouched dishes. Ulquiorra notice the indication and got up and helped the other man. The teal hair man just blinked up stopped whatever he was doing as he watched Ulquiorra.

"_Its alright, ya don't need to do anything." _Grimmjow reassured._ "Just sit and chill or something."_

Ulquiorra frowned at the man as if the other assuming he had no morals, forget that load of garbage, Ulquiorra was not the type to just do nothing while the other who showed hospitality, and then proceed to take all of the work to himself, not a chance.

"I cannot simply do nothing, while you tired yourself out."

Grimmjow blinked, and blinked a few more to see if he was really hearing this stuff from a teenager no less. Most teenagers he came across would act spoiled and love to just sit around and do nothing. However Ulquiorra was a different story. Shrugging Grimmjow let the boy do whatever he wanted to do, but he had to supervise the other if Ulquiorra was going to help with the dishes.

"_Suit yourself." _

Washing up was quite eventful, Ulquiorra never expected helping someone with washing dishes could be so much fun. Grimmjow purposely blew huge bubbles at Ulquiorra, the large bubbles made a big pop sound when it landed onto his nose. Ulquiorra was startled out of his mind, almost dropping the china plate he was hold, turning his head around to shoot a dark glare at the grinning attacker. Resuming back to his task, more bubbles were blown in his way, popping at every touch. One bubble was sturdy and had even dared to sit smugly onto his raven hair, Grimmjow busted out laughing like no tomorrow. The sight was simply adorable; the bubble sway at the same direction Ulquiorra's dark head had moved. Ulquiorra frowned and swatted the offending bubble as it popped away, and scowl at Grimmjow. The said latter was too engrossed in laughing he failed to notice Ulquiorra dipped his hand into the sink filled water, and splashed it right onto Grimmjow.

Grimmjow froze and stared up at a smirking Ulquiorra. A playful smirked formed onto tan lips, Grimmjow got up and splashed a double amount of water Ulquiorra had done to him, the pale young man stood frozen onto the spot and stared in shock. A defiant stare made its way directly at Grimmjow, a look that Grimmjow knew too well, a look that said 'This means war'.

After a few hours of water fight instead of washing dishes, but the dishes were done nevertheless, both individuals were both soaking wet head to toe. Ulquiorra's dark raven hair stuck to the side of his face and still dripping with water, Grimmjow's previous standing hair had finally flatten down, but not nearly enough to flatten all the way to his head, but least to say he seems to be more gentle looking than with those defiantly spiky hair sticking up.

They headed to the large bathroom upstairs, and dressed themselves with warmer clothing. Grimmjow was just in a normal looking baggy light blue pants to match his hair, and a loose vest exposing his biceps and part of his upper part to the night. Ulquiorra on the other hand had to borrow Grimmjow's clothes, which was proven to be a few sizes bigger than him. The simple blue T-shirt was baggy and slipped off one of his shoulder, the black pajama pants were slightly falling off his hips and he had to fold up the legging so he won't drip with its length.

After getting dressed Ulquiorra wondered why the other had handed him sleeping clothes instead of just giving him casual so he could leave, he sworn if he kept so many bottled up questions he might go insane without knowing the answers.

"Mr. Jaeger – "

Grimmjow shot him a warning look once more, telling him to stop being so formal and call him by his given name. Ulquiorra was reluctant to be so casual and not formal, however if it pleases his savior then he would not refuse but comply.

"I…I mean Grimmjow-sama –"

"_Whoa, whoa, Sama…?"_ Grimmjow grunted whilst pushing back loose strand of blue hair from his face. _"What the hell is with you and your status calling and stuff?"_

"I…it is the way to address your superior in a formal manner, Grimmjow-sama –"

"_Cut the bullshit."_ Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Pardon me..?" Ulquiorra staggered, he is quite shocked at the other's choice of word. "I don't quite understand…"

Grimmjow face palmed himself, although it would be expected of the younger man, because personally he could see that the pale younger man was bought up by someone with high caliber , his mannerism had excel even most matured adults. The use of his words and the way he would replied, Grimmjow not only notice that younger were not only both extremely intelligent and well groomed, but also he could see the one thing about the other that he failed to notice. And it was experienced to the open world.

"_Don't call me lord, master, mister or whatever in the same book."_ Grimmjow stressed out whilst jabbed his index finger right on Ulquiorra's forehead just for the fun of it. _"Grimmjow, call me Grimmjow, and if ya end up adding something in front or behind or start apologizing I'm gonna smack you."_

"Y-yes…" Ulquiorra replied dumbfound.

"_So what was it ya was gonna ask?"_

"I was wondering… I'm sorry for being rude," Ulquiorra paused. "But I would like to know why you haven't kicked me out yet?"

"_Kick you out…?"_ Grimmjow parroted the last word. _"Why would I want to kick you out? Is there a reason I should?"_

Ulquiorra froze on the spot staring up at the other man, who was frankly much taller than Ulquiorra himself. He was lost, and baffled why he wouldn't kick him out a good question. Ulquiorra swallowed, he wasn't sure what he should do or make of what the predicament, what is he supposed to do now at this man's presence? At his own home, he's an obedient son aimed for perfection, but now, he had no idea what he should do or be. Surely Grimmjow doesn't need another servant since he already had a maid, and whatever job he does without doubt he had plenty of others to serve him.

"_Oi I'm still talking to ya, so don't go all mute on me." _

Grimmjow somewhat sounded angry and the tone nearly made Ulquiorra wanted to crawl away, and hide somewhere. Not many people had raised their voice toward Ulquiorra, but most of that time he still had power and therefore would hammer those nails down, but now he was at the mercy of the world, and after the scenario of his father, raising voices only meant trouble for him.

"I'm terribly sorry, please forgive my rudeness…"

"_What the hell did I tell just you Schiffer?!"_

Grimmjow without noticing his voice slightly intensified, Ulquiorra visibly flinched at the harsh voice and took an involuntary step backward, unable to look up at those blue eyes staring down at him. However Grimmjow took it the wrong way and it fuelled at his irritation.

"_Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you." _

Grimmjow got closer, a fear rising inside of Ulquiorra and his mind started to panicked, plus taking another step backward. The teal hair man let out a frustration sigh, and walked straight over the younger man, he looked as if the smaller was about to run away any time soon, and Grimmjow didn't like chasing rabbits. Ulquiorra detected the man was heading straight toward him; his mind raced and be stumbled all the way backward until he hit hard solid wall.

Ulquiorra was about to make a run for it on his left, however an arm stretched out and slammed right beside his face. Ulquiorra became immobilized on the spot, his heart pulsing rapidly in his chest, he was scared and it was even obviously revealed on his face too. The other tanned arm slammed to the other side of his head, trapping Ulquiorra between them.

"_What the fuck are you so scared off Ulquiorra?"_

Grimmjow asked looking dead into his jade green eyes. Ulquiorra's fist clenched at the wall, that word, whenever someone say a swear word or started to have those dark looks, it meant they are not angry but furious. Ulquiorra didn't know how to respond, and kept silent for all it mattered. Ulquiorra was steeling himself, prepared for the worst, his eyes clamp together tightly and turning his face away. The action didn't fit too well with Grimmjow, he took his right hand off the wall and none too gently pulled Ulquiorra by the chin to look at him.

"_I said look at me when I am talking to you, I don't like it when you don't."_ Grimmjow kept his hand onto Ulquiorra's chin so he won't turn away. _"God is that so hard to understand?"_

"I-I…I apologize, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow groaned and released the other from his trapped and pushed himself off the wall. Hand shuffled his hair in annoyance and the other hand on his hip. Ulquiorra never turned away as if the tanned hand still kept him intact.

"_You're getting annoying, so fucking annoying." _Grimmjow grunted out_, "And stop apologizing."_

Ulquiorra kept silent.

"_Look kid, I ain't the prissy bitch type or a stuck up asshole either."_ Grimmjow spoke casually, his tone returning to normal. _"I'm easy to understand, just don't piss me off and we're cool, deal?"_

Ulquiorra's head tilted slightly, a frown of confusion written across his face.

"I…I do not understand your term…"

Grimmjow just gave him a deadpan look.

"_Kid, where the hell have you been all of your life…?"_ Grimmjow blankly remarked. _"Living under a rock?"_

Ulquiorra stood silent, unsure to what to say without further angering the man. Ulquiorra didn't have social skills, therefore lacked experiences of how to deal with another soul rather than h is own. Normally people would just leave him on his own, but now…things had changed.

"_Ulquiorra, let me ask you this, what the hell is wrong with you?"_ Grimmjow inquired. _"You were fine before, so what's with you now?"_

Silence,

"I do not know what to do," Ulquiorra answered honestly; "I do not know what you expect of me."

"_What do _**I**_ expect of you?"_ Grimmjow repeated back. _"What do you mean by that?"_

"What do you proposed for me to do, what are your terms and conditions for me?"

Grimmjow stared or a few seconds, before waving it off.

"_Are you thinking how to repay me back, because you think you're indebt to me?"_

Hesitantly Ulquiorra nodded.

"_Fucking politics."_ Grimmjow cursed. _"I don't care about that…"_

Ulquiorra blinked. "But…"

"_No buts, stay as long as you want, act how you feel like it,"_ Grimmjow simply stated out. _"I don't give a rat ass, just don't go and piss me off."_

"Your terms lacked reasoning."

"_Urgh, fuck reasons, just keep me company and I'll be all fine and dandy." _

"But will I not disrupt your daily routine?"

"_Daily routine? It's more like daily fucking chores; do you know how boring it is?"_ Grimmjow bristled, _"If I stay in that fucked up routine any longer I'm gonna kill someone." _

Ulquiorra could have sworn this was… illogical, it doesn't really add up was this man serious? His reasoning is none to existence, there wasn't really one as far as he had notice, was this man perhaps toying with him. He had to know exactly what the other man wanted out of him, there had to be a reason. Everyone sees an opportunity and reach for it, this man was no different.

"....W-what about your family, will they not mind my intrusion?"

Grimmjow just shot him a deadpan look… again.

"_What family…?"_ Grimmjow sighed. _"Kid, ya seriously don't know anything about me right?"_

"I fret that I do not."

"_Go figured…I don't live with anybody aside than myself."_

Ulquiorra eyes widened.

"_You don't know what's like being alone,"_ then Grimmjow grinned at Ulquiorra_, "Crazy stuff tend to happen to you."_

So he did have a reason after all, loneliness. Ulquiorra couldn't really pictured this flamboyant man, even wealthy and possibly powerful man be lonely…that was impossible to think.

"_I already told you if ya knew me, ya should already know all of that stuff."_ Grimmjow spoke calmly. _"Ya should pay attention when I'm talking."_

"I apologize…" Ulquiorra without realizing he apologized once more, earning a scowl from the other man.

"_I'm gonna smack ya."_

Ulquiorra eyes grew large.

"_I did warn you, if you apologize one more time I'm gonna smack you."_

And smack Ulquiorra he did, upside down the head, but it wasn't harsh of anything Ulquiorra had thought it was more of playful smack. The pale hair man just rubbed the sore spot that was struck by the older man, looking like he was pouting.

"What happened to your family?" Ulquiorra sulkily asked. "Do your parent not come and visit you?"

"_My parents…?"_ Grimmjow's voice softened. _"…They're dead."_

"I'm sorry…" Ulquiorra suddenly felt bad for bringing that up.

Grimmjow however shot him an annoyed look. Ulquiorra flinched and remembered that he apologized yet again, and smack will soon land its mark, and his hands clamped over his mouth in this realization.

"I won't be so gentle, so watch it."

Ulquiorra nodded.

"_Ch',"_ Grimmjow stretched himself. _"I got work tomorrow, so I don't have all night to mess around."_

Ulquiorra nodded and about to say good night to the other, when suddenly it hit him hard in recognition. He finally recognized the man, he as on that interview television show last two weeks ago, about his new upcoming movie.

"Ah!"

Grimmjow turned around at the sudden racket caused by Ulquiorra. His teal brow scrunched together, what was up with the kid now.

"I remembered now." Ulquiorra announced. "I saw your interview two weeks ago about your upcoming movie, so you're a movie star."

"_An actor if you would put it,"_ Grimmjow grinned.

"_That's right, I remember Grimmjow Jaegerjaques currently best actor, and extremely popular with the younger audience."_ Ulquiorra voiced out what the new reporter's phrases.

"_Good, now you finally know."_ Grimmjow smiled.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques the most famous actor, extremely popular and won the most awards. That's right Ulquiorra knew that name, because as he attended his daily duties back then, that name always came up with his father's employees and even the street people would mention it everywhere he went, so how can he not know until now? Feeling the urge to hit himself hard, Ulquiorra just shrugged it off at least now he knew who he was dealing with, and Grimmjow Jaegerjaques was not someone he should take lightly.

Without knowing Ulquiorra head back toward the library where he first slept… but out of the blue, Grimmjow appeared right behind him, with another annoyed look on his face.

"_Do you listen at all?"_ Grimmjow exhaled. _"Because from what I see, listening is definitely not your strong point kid."_

Ulquiorra frowned, what did the man wanted now. "I thought you needed to rest for your job tomorrow."

"_Well yes captain obvious, but its you I'm talking about."_

"Me…?" Ulquiorra frowned in confusion. "What about me?"

Grimmjow drew out a long exhale, obviously this kid was beyond the word naive, and Grimmjow had the urge to find the idiot who raised this kid, and give them a piece of his mind and probably beat them to bloody pulp while he's at it.

"_Would it be better if you had a bedroom instead of slouching on a sofa, in library no less?"_

"I do not think it is necessary, the library is warm with a fireplace." Ulquiorra looked to the lively fire. "And this sofa is big as a bed, it is sufficient."

"_You're not one of those picky snot nose brats are you?"_

Ulquiorra glared at the offensive man. "That is an absurd assumption; I simply do not wish to trouble you any further."

"_Fuck, you speak like one of those old geezers."_ Grimmjow cursed. _"Are you sure you're not like…what in your fifties or sixties? And you're just looking like a kid because you got malfunctioning body that stunted your growth?"_

Ulquiorra had the most monstrous urge to kill his savior, oh god the man was insulting his body and mannerism, what the hell is wrong with that? Grabbing the nearest thing he could lay his hand onto, and threw it directly at Grimmjow hitting him square in the face.

Grimmjow then found himself with a large fluffy pillow launched into his face, alright that confirmed his suspicions, this kid is definitely a kid an odd ball at it, Ulquiorra was too mature and obedient for his own good. Laughter escaped tanned lips; Grimmjow took the assaulting pillow off his face and carelessly toss it onto the sofa, and shook his head lightly.

"_Just making sure, night kiddo,"_ Grimmjow grinned and left with a wink at Ulquiorra before leaving Ulquiorra to his own devices.

Ulquiorra was still fuming at the man's odd tactic trying to get a rise out of Ulquiorra, and tactic succeed more than twice in a single night. Sighing Ulquiorra took his place onto the sofa velvet of the sofa and grab the blanket Grimmjow had draped over him.

The night was definitely eventful, and every moment Ulquiorra had enjoyed it, that was hard for him to admit but yes it was all true. Ulquiorra now have a new home, a place to keep warm, and he could be fed and perhaps he could get protection from the other man. A frown crossed on his face at the thought, protection for him? Ulquiorra wasn't sure if the so said teal hair man could protect anything much, heck Ulquiorra wasn't sure what he was to the other man. Sure enough he is only a guest to keep the other company, but he did say Ulquiorra could stay as long as he liked, and he didn't seem to care much.

Then again what would happen once the other man had made a family? Ulquiorra could take his hint, because he didn't like being a third wheel. Ulquiorra knew his stay won't last long; therefore he needed to plan out his next course of action. He needed to get some financial support so he could earn his own apartment so he doesn't bother the teal hair man anymore than he already has.

That's the plan.

Satisfy with that line of thoughts, Ulquiorra contently fell into sleep, until the next morning.

-

-

-

_**--- (END 2 Part II – TBC) –**_

End of part II ending 2, part III will soon follow.


	4. Author Notice

Aurthor notice

Due to my pc getting a virus, most of my due to update chapters of some of my fictions were deleted. therefore I cannot update as much, and another reason is personal issues.

However I thank you for my readers, those who reviewed my work, add to favorite and alert, but I am really, really sorry I cannot update any time soon ". so currently all stories are on the hold.

The stories on Sonic the hedgehog, I have lost inspiration for this story, so it is hard for me to work on it.

Stories on Bleach (Grimmjow x Ulquiorra) is currently on the hold until further notice.

Once again I am very sorry for those who are waiting for my updates, I will try to update as soon as my personal issues are solved, and I can remembered what I've wrote on those chapters before it was deleted by a virus ".

Freaky


End file.
